Niju
by luna-night
Summary: sesshoumaru meets a young girl by a pond at age 4 and instantly falls in love..but good things dont last forever...Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

***Before I begin I would like to say the following...I don't own any of the characters in this story. Well maybe one but knowing my luck I probably don't even own my own creations. Also all of the characters such as Inu Tousho, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo etc..belong to Rumiko Takashi  
  
Niju-san-ya-sama (and why Sesshoumaru hates Inu Yasha ...it's not all because he's a hanyou)  
  
"I want to go outside," whined an angered child. "You told me on my fourth birthday I could go outside and see the world at night I want to be able to fly tree to tree like my father, you promised!".  
  
The disgruntled caretaker looked with distaste at the boy. "Yes I did say that you could go outside... But I do not want you roaming far from the castle, and you could at least wait until night has completely fallen. It is still dusk outside and you will not be able to see any of the stars..." and If he keeps up his ranting I am not letting him outside no matter how his father protests. Since his mother's death, I have been left to take care of this little runt. I pray that the woman his father is courting will marry him because I do not want to take care of this insolent child anymore thought the caretaker. With that, the small child ran off to play with the numerous toys lining his room.  
  
A large opposing-looking individual walked into the castle. His floor- length white silky hair glistened in the candle light which flooded the room. His eyes were golden orbs; they told the tale of his age and knowledge. Atop of his head were two floppy dog-ears that made his stately appearance seem softer and less intimidating- He was a youkai.  
  
The youkai wore a deep blue Kimono, and a Hakema which was covered with golden armor. A number of swords that dangled at his side denoted his nobility. He walked toward the woman, who was dressed in a light pink Kimono adorned with red and gold cherry blossoms.  
  
"Rykana, where is my rambunctious little child? It is time to see the night," Smiled the youkai.  
  
The disgruntled woman responded, "Milord, your child is playing in his room and was annoying me about your return so he could go outside. Please make sure you stay at a good distance from him, so no harm will come to him during his night excursion."  
  
With that, the woman walked off into a room and closed the doors quietly. The youkai walked over to his son's room and opened the door. Immediately, a small bundle of white ran over to the large youkai and wrapped its arms around his leg. The youkai smiled, picking up his son, and said "Dearest son, it is your time to go outside into the night for the first time. Are you ready?" The child squealed with glee. He was finally going to go outside and see the world with his youkai senses. His four years of waiting felt like and eternity I am a grown up just like my father I am going to prowl the night looking for evil youkai to kill just like my father.  
  
The youkai leaned in, and spoke almost confidentially to the boy."Make sure you visit the pond to see the moon reflect against it like a mirror." With that the youkai walked over to open the door, he placed his son on the floor and said, "Remember- be home before the moon reaches the center of the sky."  
  
The small bundle of white raced out of the door and jumped into the nearest tree. "I, lord Sesshoumaru the most powerful youkai in the world, am on the loose! I am able to kill any youkai" the small youkai exclaimed. At that moment, a large cricket jumped onto his arm and the child screamed.  
  
The young Sesshoumaru jumped from the tree, ran to the flowerbed, and ducked down into the flowers. "I, Sesshoumaru, search for evil youkai to kill! I see an evil youkai over there walking on the pond... That is my father's pond and that youkai must not walk on it! It must be a thief, or someone trying to harm my family. I will take care of that youkai myself so it does not harm my family!" The small child leaped into action and ran towards the pond, not trying to make a sound.  
  
"I will transform into my dog form and scare the youkai away, that's what I will do! That youkai won't stand a chance!" The child jumped up and became a white orb, and when the orb again touched the ground, he had become a small white puppy.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father Inu Tousho watched this little adventure from the top of a large tree, laughing quietly to himself. His son was turning into an exceptional hunter already. Inu Tousho looked over to the pond and noticed a rare youkai dancing and singing on top of the water. He knew this was no ordinary youkai- in fact, he had never seen anything like this before in his life. One of the gods had honored his family by dancing in his garden. He wanted to tell Sesshoumaru to show this youkai the utmost respect, but before he could, Sesshoumaru jumped out and growled at the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the youkai dancing on the pond. She was a girl about his age who wore weird clothes. She had long, flowing light brown hair with bright sapphire-blue eyes that burned into him. She wore a long flowing chiffon powder-blue skirt that was lined in silk. Her chest was covered with a tube of silk that exposed her stomach and bands that connected lengths of chiffon to her arms. She was a very beautiful child that made the young Sesshoumaru awestruck. She seemed to glow as she walked along the water toward him.  
  
She kneeled in front of the little white puppy. "Hi. My name is Niju-san-ya- sama. You can call me Niju. I don't like my long name very much... What is your name?" She started to scratch the puppy's ears and he stopped growling.  
  
Sesshoumaru licked her hand and backed away, he began his transformation back into a boy.  
  
I can't hurt her- she is a child just like me. She is also good at ear scratches. I want to be her friend thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Back in his human form, Sesshoumaru walked back over to the kneeling child. The young girl looked rather alarmed and fear emanated from her eyes. "I thought you were a dog but you...you are a human!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked sad because she suddenly feared him. "I am not a human I am a dog demon. I won't hurt you; I want to be your friend."  
  
The scared girl instantly smiled and it made Sesshoumaru's heart flutter. Gathering his courage, he said, "My father is the great dog demon Inu Tousho he is back home waiting for me to come home. It is my fourth birthday, and this is the first time I am allowed outside at night. I want to be a strong and powerful youkai like my father".  
  
Niju tilted her head, looking confused at the young youkai. "Your father is sitting in that tree up there he has been watching you the entire time. I had seen him jump into the tree when you came outside."  
  
A heavy thud was heard as Inu Tousho jumped to the ground, he walked over to the young child and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Hello young goddess. Please excuse my son's rudeness, and please bring no bad luck to my family. He is but a child and you are the first person other than his family that he has ever seen."  
  
The young girl stood up and giggled, "Please, Inu Tousho. Stand up, and only call me Niju. Your son was not rude he was very nice to me and I want to be his friend. Can I be his friend please Inu Tousho-sama?"  
  
The older youkai stood up. Reaching down, he picked the girl up and gave her a hug "Anything that you want I will give you, including my son." The girl giggled and began "My grandmother passed away and I have taken her place as Niju-san-ya-sama and now I do all the fun things that she did. But I miss her she told me about your family before she died. She told me to never fear you." Inu Tousho placed the child back on the ground and looked at a rather upset Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what is troubling you?" You are the greatest youkai of all world and you bow to a child. Why is that father?"  
  
Inu Tousho laughed "Sesshoumaru you have so much to learn. Niju is a goddess. She is the giver and taker of life. I must be respectful to her. Do you see the trees and the flowers? Her people created all of this; they ensured that your mother was able to give birth to you without problems. Her people are much needed by the world. That is why I bow to her."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the smiling girl with his jaw open. "You are a goddess and I was going to attack you. I am s.s...sorry."  
  
Niju smiled "It is ok you were a really cute puppy and I wanted to scratch your ears. They looked soft, and I just didn't know that you had a human form."  
  
Inu Tousho looked towards the sky. "Sesshoumaru it is time to go home the moon is past the center of the sky and we have been gone too long. Let's go son, you need to sleep so you will grow into a strong youkai like your father."  
  
Niju smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru "I will see you tomorrow night friend" She ran off into the forest towards her home. Inu Tousho picked up the awestruck Sesshoumaru and walked quietly towards the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind was whirling from all of the night's excitement. His father smiled because he had never seen his son so immersed in thought. He wanted to know everything about this girl even though he was only four she fascinated him immeasurably. Sleep soon claimed his little golden eyes and he was fast asleep in his father's arms. Inu Tousho tried to make his entrance into the castle as quiet as he could. He soon entered the room where his beloved child slept and placed him quietly on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Inu Tousho smiled when he noticed the small toy dog Sesshoumaru's mother made for him, he placed the stuffed dog in the child's arms and watched him drift deeper into sleep before he retired to his quarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

***Before I begin I would like to say the following...I don't own any of the characters in this story. Well maybe one but knowing my luck I probably don't even own my own creations. I forgot to put this in the last chapter so please don't be ticked off... ( Also all of the characters such as Inu Tousho, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo etc..belong to Rumiko Takashi  
  
Additional information: Goddess and gods in my story are basically really powerful youkai that have their powers passed down to them via the previous goddess/god. Kind of, like what happened in the Inu Yasha movie with the character menomaru (I think that's how ya spell it.don't shoot me I suck at names and spelling them). If you didn't see it that's ok. It was a cute flick though.  
  
*** Chapter 2  
  
A bright and burning light shined through the windows of the young youkai's room and burnt his face. The child had wondered if everything that had happened to him the night before been only a dream. The wisp of white ran out of his room to his father's so he could reassure him that everything that happened was real. "Papa! Papa!" yelled the child as he neared his father's room. To his dismay, his father had left already for the day to visit the woman that was to be Sesshoumaru's future mother. He did not like the idea his father was marrying a new woman so soon after his mother's death. The caretaker Rykana walked over to the saddened child "Sesshoumaru you will be happy once you have a new mother. You will able to see your father whenever you would like, and maybe if you are lucky you will be blessed with a little brother or sister to keep you from being lonely. Come now it is time for your mid-day meal, since you missed breakfast you must be starving."  
  
How did she know I was lonely, he thought. He never had a friend his own age until last night.  
  
I hope Niju is outside I want to tell her everything. I want to tell her about my mom and my dad and all of my toys. I will show her my most prized toy. I hope she will like it. It is going to feel like forever before I am able to see her again. I guess I will have to find something to do. Maybe I will play outside.  
  
The young child walked slowly towards his meal. His caretaker never made his meals enjoyable. He was such a fickle child- he liked nothing that was ever presented to him. Sesshoumaru sat down at the table in front of his midday meal and began to play with his little white tail. He liked his tail; it was soft and it brought him comfort whenever he played with it. His mother had a really long white tail that she used to wrap around him when he would sleep next to her. Sesshoumaru physical appearance did not bare any resemblance to his father. Sesshoumaru had a crescent moon on his forehead; strips on his cheeks and a cute fluffy tail, his father just had soft floppy dog-ears. Sesshoumaru wondered why he did not bare much resemblance to his father. The only physical attribute he was blessed from his father was his stark white hair that glistened in the moonlight.  
  
He missed his mother so very much and he would cry himself to sleep every night, thinking about her he often wondered to himself, why did she have to die trying to save me? Why did my father have to go off and fight in the war? I am the reason my mother died... I wish I were never born- that way my mother would still be alive. I hate people. I hate everything. I hate myself.  
  
"What is your problem now Sesshoumaru? You do not like what I made for you? If not, then that is all you are getting to eat. So go off and cry in your room until your father comes home." snapped Rykana. I don't even know why I try to be nice to this child. He has a disease that infests his brain. His father should put this wretched child out of his misery for his own sake. I hate this child. He was not like this when his mother was alive. Gods I hope his father marries that woman. The small child ran out of the room towards the door in a flash of white light.  
  
I will wait outside by the pond for her until she comes to visit me tonight, thought the child.  
  
********  
  
A saddened young girl sat at the small fishpond that decorated the miniature flower garden her mother once took great care in maintaining. Mommy, why did you leave me all alone? I don't wana be a goddess anymore. I didn't know that it meant I would have to live without you and daddy. I want to see you again. Crystalline tears began to flow down the child's sun kissed cheeks leaving a salty reminder on her skin. An image began to materialize on the pond while the child choked on her sobs wishing she had never been born a goddess. The image slowly began to resemble that of an elderly woman. The woman's stature was hunched over and shriveled. She was wearing a heavy crimson kimono that had sleeves that graced the top of the pond. Fish swam towards to woman to pay homage to her. A silver and garnet crown rested securely atop her grey hair. A strange glitter emanated from her rose-colored eyes that could bring the heavens to their knees with one stern glance. She slowly walked over to the sobbing child.  
  
"Cherry blossom why do you cry so?" cooed the old woman. The teary-eyed child looked up in astonishment at the old woman and then quickly wrapped her arms around the woman's tiny waist. "Grandma you come back to me. I don't wana be a goddess anymore. it's not fun! I wanna see my momma and daddy again. I miss them so much! Grandma you told me it was good to be a goddess but it's not good. I am always sad, and I never want to play nor do I have anyone to play with." Niju began to sob even harder into her grandmother's kimono.  
  
"Dear child, you have made a friend. You will help that boy Sesshoumaru through a very tough time. Cherry Blossom, you were destined to be a goddess and you were destined to meet that young inu youkai. He will be the person to make you complete. Please, cherry blossom, do not cry. I love you very much and I want you to always remember that. I can not stay long; I came here to give you a gift that will help you through your life's journey." The woman placed a small crimson silk bag into the hands of the child and slowly backed away. "Cherry blossom, the young inu youkai needs someone to play with go to him and help him. Make sure you have your servant make a snack for the both of you. I will be with you always. I live in your heart and your memories." The elderly woman began to disappear from the child's eyes.  
  
The tears subsided, and she felt more at peace knowing that her grandmother had come to give her courage to live her life. She wanted to make her grandmother proud of her. The girl quickly opened the silk bag her grandmother had given her and it revealed a beautiful silver necklace that had a large garnet orb hanging from it. The child gazed into the orb and she was able to see her family. The garnet orb her grandmother gave her was a window that enabled her to look upon her family anytime she wanted; it was a window into the life she was taken away from.  
  
She placed the necklace around her neck and ran into her home looking for her servant. "Yuri! Yuri! make me a snack for me and my friend." cried the child. The child ran up behind the servant and wrapped her little arms around the servant's legs. The servant looked down and the child and picking her up. "You have a friend huh? Does this friend have a name, peanut?" smiled the Yuri. "Yes my friend has a name." the child said proudly feeling special because she had a friend. "His name is Sesshoumaru. He is an inu youkai. He is also the same age as me." Niju could hardly contain a smile. "Could you make us those sweet rice balls that I like." Yuri smiled "Sure I will make anything for you and your little friend Sesshoumaru. Go get some toys to take so you can play together." Yuri placed the fidgeting child back down on the ground and like a bolt of lightning, the child ran towards her room. I hope she is not making up this friend of hers. Sesshoumaru. That is such an odd name it means destruction I think. Hmm. It's probably another one of her imaginary friends. The servant continued making the sweet rice balls as she heard the chorus of noise coming from Niju's room.  
  
"Niju come here your sweet rice balls are finished." Yuri was finished wrapping the snack for its journey to Sesshoumaru where Niju ran through the door with a handful of toys. "Thank you so much Yuri. I am sure Sesshoumaru will like them a lot." with that the small child ran out the door towards where friend sat sadly. I have a friend! I have a friend! I cannot believe this I really have a friend. I hope my grandma was right and he is sitting outside at the pond where I found him last night. I hope he likes my toys and the sweet rice balls Yuri made for us. I hope he still remembers me. The child ran further and further into the woods until she happened upon the pond that she met her friend at last night. She had seen a sad child quietly playing with a toy. The child looked up at Niju with a huge beaming smile that made Niju's heart flutter. She was elated that her friend was sitting at the pond waiting for her. She dashed across the water and when she reached him she tripped over a stone and fell on the little boy making the both of them giggle loudly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Yuri made us sweet rice balls they are my favorite. I hope you like them too." Niju smiled making Sesshoumaru blush. "I am so hungry. My caretaker Rykana made me lunch but I was too depressed to eat it. I was thinking about my mom." Sesshoumaru looked down at his toy dog and began to cry quietly. Niju looks at Sesshoumaru then slowly wraps her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders and began to cry also. "Why are you crying Niju?" Sesshoumaru muttered out though sobs. "I feel your pain. I am a creature of the earth I feel everyone's pain. I am sorry your mommy died. My mommy and daddy are still alive but I can't see them anymore. When my grandma gave me her powers, I was taken from my family and sent to live here all by myself. When I became a goddess, I was told I was not allowed to see them again. I don't know why though." Sesshoumaru was shocked. This girl knows how I feel? She lost her family too but they aren't dead they are still alive and she can't ever see them again. Sesshoumaru wrapped his little arms around her waist and held her until she stopped crying. She broke the hug and smiled at him showing him a toy dolly her mom had made for her. The dolly looked just like her but the clothes were lavender and the dolly had wings on its back like an angel. "Sesshoumaru I want you have this dolly. My mommy gave it to me before I left." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, she was giving him a toy her mommy made for her to me. He felt honored and then he smiled as she handed him the toy. "Niju I want you to have my toy doggie my mommy made me. That way each of us can have a toy that our mommy's made for us." Both children giggled as they played with their new toys.  
  
"We should eat the rice balls before they get too cold." Niju opened the bundle of goodies her servant prepared for her. The children played late into the night and eventually fell asleep in the flowerbed beside each other. Sesshoumaru had never felt this content and happy in his life. He wondered if she would be with him for all eternity. They slowly drifted off to sleep holding their new toys close to their hearts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Time Passes So Quickly  
  
*****I don't own anyone.honestly..I just take fluffy out every once in a while and make him do my laundry******** enjoy  
  
******** Prologue  
  
Youkai and humans are more similar than many people understand. When they are happy time flies by days seem like minutes and years seem like days. Sesshoumaru and Niju grew more quickly than Yuri or Rykana had ever imagined. Sesshoumaru resembles his father more and more with a strong frame and reaching heights over six feet, and Niju resembling a woman with fuller breasts and curvier hips as they inched towards the age of eighteen. The children that found happiness at the fateful pond were maturing at an astounding rate that neither caregiver was ready for. They had so many experiences together like discovering new attributes that made each of them unique, how to push each other's buttons, and how to resolve angering issues. Niju becoming a women and Sesshoumaru becoming a man, each were scared and needing of support from each other to complete puberty with as little pain as possible. Human puberty and youkai puberty are very similar and yet very dissimilar because Sesshoumaru is an inu youkai and certain aspects of Niju's change affected him in ways that he would have never dreamed. He heard stories of young men going insane over a woman but he thought that would never happen to him for he was the son of the great Inu Tousho nothing could affect him.  
  
****  
  
An enchanting woman whom was adorned with various flowers of the spring lay lazily on the grass next to a snoring topless inu youkai. Niju nudged Sesshoumaru, "Are you going to sleep all day? This is the last day of spring before summer and I want to savor every aspect of it before the season changes. WAKE UP DOG BOY!" stated the annoyed girl.  
  
"Don't call me dog boy." growled Sesshoumaru which made him sound more like a dog than he intended as he pounced on poor Niju.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU get off of me I said get up not get on me." fidgeted the annoyed girl. "You said wake up and you did call me dog boy so I am just acting like a do." with a large oomph, Sesshoumaru was pushed off Niju.  
  
That poor boy always underestimates my strength. I have stronger legs than he does, does he not realize I am just going to kick him off ever time. Oh well.  
  
The young girl crawled along the grass until she came upon a dying lavender flower. This was her favorite type of flower and it signified the close of spring and the entrance to summer. Spring was her favorite season flowers blossomed from every nook and crack and made the world come alive with bright colors that could only be imagined.  
  
She slowly picked up the dying flower with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru smelled the salty smell coming from the direction of his beloved Niju. Little did she know that he had feelings more than friendship towards her. It all started when they were younger and going through several changes of their own. Sesshoumaru snapped himself back to reality as he rushed over Niju to find out why tears were being shed from her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Niju why are you crying? Are you hurt?" a concerned boy said and he placed his arm on her shoulders. "No I'm fine its just that this poor flower is dying and the world never got to see its true beauty because it was trapped behind a rock for the duration of its life." the teary eyed girl just looked down at the flower with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I am going to bring it back to life for a short while. Here bite the tip of my finger I'm to afraid to do it myself."  
  
The young girl blushed as she pushed right index finger towards the shocked Sesshoumaru. She clutched the flower tighter as she noticed his expression went from shocked to confused.  
  
"Why do you want me to bite you?" The girl's embarrassment turned to anger very quickly. "Baka! Do you ever listen to me when I talk? Remember when I said my blood could bring plants back to life. It's only for a short time because I am still young. I mean honestly Fluffy were you born a baka or have you been working at it all you life."  
  
The girl giggled as Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed her finger and bit it drawing a small bit of blood. Her blood is sweet, so sweet; this isn't helping my situation I pray I can keep my composure. Only if she knew what she was doing to me right now she would think differently of me. She would probably think I am some kind of pervert.  
  
Sesshoumaru shivered as he let go of her finger. "OW!! Why didn't you warn me you were going to do that? You could have been more gentle." whined the girl. She moved her hand over the flower and let a few drops of blood settle on it before the wound closed. The flower glowed and then without warning turned into a perfectly new and refreshed blossom.  
  
Niju smiled brightly, looked up at Sesshoumaru, and threw her arms around his neck pressing her tightly to him. Sesshoumaru stiffened "Niju I...I...I have to go I think I hear Rykana calling for me. I just got to go." with that Sesshoumaru grabbed his upper garments, ran towards his home, and jumped into his favorite tree on the highest branch.  
  
Niju sat looking very confused hmm I wonder why he ran off. I know Rykana didn't call him it isn't even sunset yet. I hope he isn't mad at me. Oh well I'll go home and finish some odds and ends and then I will wake him up tomorrow. I wonder how I am going to do that. With that, Niju walked happily to her home she knew Yuri would be surprised that she was home so early.  
  
That girl is going to be the death of me one of these days, my god does she know what she is doing to me. I know this isn't the typical instinct it was in previous years. I have grown to love her to need her to want her. I want her as more than a friend but how do I tell her. Her smile brings me to my knees and her scent puts me into a daze. Hmmm sweet lavender, rose petals and white musk. (Bath and Body works moonlight path) A wonderful combination. Even more wonderful since I know she is in heat.  
  
Father was not lying when he told her a woman in heat could bring the most powerful man to his knees. I remember when she began her transition into a woman. I was such an idiot back then, I refused to listen to my father, and because of that, I suffered a broken rib at the hand of her. My sweet princess.  
  
Then again, she was no better waking me up that one morning. What did she expect to find when she woke me up in the morning? I don't know what hurt worse, her poking at it or the incessant questions. I never knew that she could be so clueless about natural..  
  
Sesshoumaru laid there lazily drifting into a memory while his father watched on from a window. My boy is becoming a man. I wonder when he is going to tell me he wants to marry Niju and take her for his mate? Maybe I will bring that up later. Inu Tousho walked away from the window towards his wife's suite to check on her health.  
  
*****Flashback *****  
  
A fourteen year old Niju and Sesshoumaru  
  
"Hey Niju do you wana go swimming today it's really hot?" asked a very happy Sesshoumaru. Something is strange why do I smell blood. Is she hurt? She doesn't look so good maybe she is sick. Hmmm. I am sure its nothing.Niju looked at Sesshoumaru with a pained face and nodded no to him. "I think I might just go back home today I am not feeling so well." Niju began to walk home when Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her to block her way.  
  
"Niju you love to swim what's wrong? You smell like blood are you hurt because if you are I will kill whoever hurt you." growled Sesshoumaru. "You smell what? Oh my god you know. This is too embarassing I have to go."  
  
Niju cryed as she trying to move past Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to sniff her to find out where the blood was coming from, before he could move lower than her elbow a swift knee to the ribs stopped his investigation. Sesshoumaru fell to the side and grabbed his side crying in pain.  
  
"You pervert what is the matter with you smelling me? Don't you know anything about women? Its my cycle and if you come near me again I swear I will break more of your ribs!" Inu Tousho seemed to magically appear behind Sesshoumau  
"Dear son you need to learn some manners. Were you not listening when we had our discussions?" chuckled Inu Tousho.  
  
"Niju I appoligise for my son he is a bit thick headed and doesn't know when to leave something or someone alone." Inu Tousho picked up the crying Sesshoumaru and walked towards the house.  
  
"Niju if you have any questions you are always welcome to speak with my wife she will inform you of anything you need to know." stated the youkai. "I thank you sir and I am sorry about Sesshoumaru I guess I just got scared." the girl blushed and ran home.  
  
My ribs still hurt whenever I sense her cycle beginning. That was not as embarassing as the time she woke me up in the morning.  
  
Happening earlier that spring  
  
Sesshoumaru slept peacfully on his bed in a blissful dream state dreaming of the one he loved. Dreams that young men have around the age of 17 tend to have effects on their body that are normal but not nessacarly to be seen by the person they are dreaming about.  
  
Sesshoumaru was woken abruptly when a large mass jumped on his bed screaming "WAKE UP FLUFFY IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING!!" Sesshoumaru rolled over and looked up at what seemed to him to be an angel staring down at him.  
  
This must be a dream why would she be in my bedroom? thought the confused boy. "Fluffy get out of bed and get dressed I want to go see the cherry trees blooming. Um Fluffy whats that?" the girl looked down his abdomin towards something that seemed to be poking through his pants. She took her index finger and poked at it to find out what it was. She thought it was odd nor her or Yuri had anything like that. Maybe its another tail. He is an inu youkai and they are strange creatures. Maybe it is something that is unique to only inu youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flug open "What the hell are you doing that hurts. Don't you know anything about men?" Sesshoumaru turned red and then flipped over so his back was facing her he didn't want to be poked anymore it was too embarassing.  
  
Niju looked at the embarassed Sesshoumaru and then responed "Um. no I don't actually. You are and your dad are the only men I know and I don't talk to your dad often and especially not about body parts. You are the only man I have ever been around so I don't understand what that is." Niju blushed and backed away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Does it hurt? It looks painful." asked the curious girl. "No it doesn't hurt it kind of feel like a good stretch. (that's what I have been told by my boyfriend)" barked the boy. "Well what is it for I mean is it like an extra arm or something or an extra leg. I mean it does look kind of useless." the girl asked quietly. Sesshoumaru sat up and brought his knees to his chest trying to hide his condition.  
  
"Yo..you really don't know what it is for? Yuri never told you how children are made or anything?" Sesshoumaru looked at Niju shocked.  
  
Niju looked down at her hands about ready to cry because she felt like the supidest person in the world. People her age had families and children and here she sits and doesn't even know how children are made. All she knew was that a man and woman were needed but other than that she knew nothing. "No..Yuri won't tell me. She told me not to worry because I was never going to have children since no one will want me to bare their children." Niju began to cry softly into her hands.  
  
"Niju don't cry please go talk with Saiaino and she will tell you about everything you need to know. I didn't know anything about how a womens body worked until my father told me." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the crying girl and stroked her hair until she stopped crying.  
  
"So you don't think I'm stupid Fluffy?" the girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "No I don't. You know lots of things I don't. Just go talk to Saiaino and she will answer all of your questions." Sesshoumaru smiled at her brightly as she got up and ran towards Saiaino's room. "Oh Fluffy you better get ready soon I do want to see the cherry blossoms blooming before next year you know." Niju shot Sesshoumaru a smile that melted his heart.  
  
*****End of Flashback *****  
  
Sesshoumaru reveled in his memories. Only if she knew how much he loved her and wanted her to bare his child. He wanted to tell her right there but he thought that she wouldn't believe him.  
  
She is the most beautiful woman in the world and only if she was mine I would be the happiest man alive. I will talk with my father maybe he will know what to do about this situation. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were halted when he heard the screaming of Rykana calling him for dinner.  
  
Oh god does this woman think I am deaf. Doesn't she know inu youkai have the most sensative hearing of all the youkai. Sesshoumaru jumped off of the branch and landed behind the screaming Rykana and tapped her on the shoulder scaring the woman almost to death. "You don't have to scream so loud I heard you the first five times." Growled Sesshoumaru. 


	4. Chapter 4

j*****ok I don't own anyone yada yada yada..so please don't sue me **digs around in pocket and holds the contents up ** as you can see I don't even have pocket lint to give u....hope you enjoy.I think this chapter might become a little more graphic...i don't know yet.also I would like to warn everyone that chapters will be a little slow because I am back in school and well I need to do my school work and such.well I hope you all enjoy.don't forget to review I do read them and enjoy them****  
  
The next morning....  
  
Amber rays chased the night sky away and flooded it with magical colors that could only be imagined within the realm of dream. The summer sun's rays crept into Niju's room and kissed her eyelids open. The day was beginning to warm with the heat of summer making it rather uncomfortable to continue with sleep. Niju slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her slumber atop her silken sheets. Her mind was still dizzy with the dream of her loved one and her body left heated and alone.  
  
I have to stop thinking about him. He's my FRIEND he couldn't possibly want me that way. He also needs to wear more clothing around me not that I mind the view but it isn't helping my daily concentration, I also don't think I can keep myself from touching him much longer. His beautiful long silver hair his well-sculpted chest. AAAACCKKK what am I thinking he's my friend nothing more. Maybe I should take a dip in the spring maybe that will take my mind off things.  
  
Niju rose from her comfortable bed and grabbed her bathing supplies then slowly walks over towards to spring where she and Sesshoumaru bathe. God I hope he isn't taking a bath right now. It is the last thing I need right now. It's bad enough that I'm having dreams of him doing things to me that Saiaino told me goes on during mating but I don't want to see him right after I had one of those dreams. I can't get his naked body out of my mind. Why did I have to find him bathing in the spring that day.  
  
**** Flashback**** A few weeks prior  
  
Niju walked to the spring using the early morning light to guide her way. When she reached the spring, she noticed someone bathing in it, someone rather attractive and definitely male. Who's in my spring? I'm the only one that knows about it. Well I told Sesshoumaru but he would never be caught dead bathing in a spring like a human. I wonder what his problem with humans is. Niju shrugged to herself and began creep closer to the spring not taking her eyes off the bathing figure. Her eyes widened to saucers when she realized who the person bathing really was. Silver hair, tall, male, great body oh no it's Sesshoumaru. This is not good defiantly not good. What if he sees me, what will he think of me?  
  
She stared at his perfect form as the droplets of water glistening in the morning sun on his bare back. Her eyes greedily moved the whole length of his exposed body from his broad muscular shoulders down to his firm butt he was a virtual masterpiece. She quickly ducked behind a rock to watch the ever so interesting show that was unfolding in front of her. She had never seen a man naked before and it was indeed a remarkable sight.  
  
When she moved to hide behind the rock a twig snapped under her foot and brought his acute attention over to her hiding spot. Oh I hope he doesn't find me here. He is going to think I am such a pervert. But I am a pervert if I am enjoying watching him bathe. Oh why did he have to come and use the spring today of all days. She scooted further behind the rock and closer to the ground that lay beneath her trying desperately to hide from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Little did she know that Sesshoumaru had smelled her approaching the spring even before it came into her line so sight. I hope she enjoyed watching me bathe and I hope she enjoyed it as much as I enjoy watching her. I had better go back home she is probably terribly embarrassed. Sesshoumaru quickly exited the bath, gathered his things, and rushed back to his home. Niju breathed a sigh of relief but her heart was still pounding and her mind dizzy with thoughts of a naked Sesshoumaru. What is happening to me why is my heart racing so much? His body it's so beautiful and perfect, I just want to touch it. What is wrong with me, why am I thinking this way he is my friend and why would he want me anyway? Niju proceeded with her bath confused about her feelings towards her friend.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
A groggy Sesshoumaru rubs the nights sleep from his eyes and remembers the sweet dreams about the one he loves. God what is this girl doing to me. I can't even escape her when I'm sleeping. Sesshoumaru sits up still trying clear his foggy mind when he notices the product of his dreams about his sweet enchantress. I guess I will be bathing in the spring today. I hope I don't run into Niju that is the last thing I need. I don't want to be poked again or asked questions about my appearance groaned the young demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his bathing supplies and slowly walked towards the spring that Niju showed him. He loved to bath in the spring because her scent seemed to emanate from it and it helped when he needed to take care of his nightly afflictions. While Sesshoumaru was walking towards the spring, Niju began to undress and place her clothes neatly on the shore and slowly submerge herself into the cool water.  
  
She leaned against the side of the spring and let the cool calming waters splash over her already heated body that was being more enflamed with her thoughts. She began to wonder about Sesshoumaru's feelings towards her. What is Sesshoumaru to me? I know he is my friend but is he more? Does he feel the same way I feel about him? Do I even love him? God why is this so complicated? He does have a gorgeous body though. I would love to run my hands down his chest and Oh god what am I thinking I am such a pervert. I can't help it though I haven't been able to get him off of my mind since I watched him bathe in the spring that one time. At least I am alone.  
  
As Niju's thoughts wandered towards something that was a little less than lady like as her hand ventured to the nest of curls that coved what defined her as female. As her mind wandered, she imagined Sesshoumaru exploring her body instead of her own hand, which left her content for the moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the spring, threw his clothes off, and entered the water quickly. He was so submersed in his thoughts that he did not notice the moaning girl that was not all that far from him. I have to tell her soon that I am in love with her. If I don't I . Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears finally picked up the sound of the moaning girl whispering his name. What the hell is that sound and why is it saying my name. It almost sounds like NIJU! Sesshoumaru wadded over to the girl who was apparently too busy to notice she had an audience.  
  
The sounds she that emanated from her lips were eliciting a reaction in his body that was making hard for him to control his desire to mate with the one he loved. When he finally regained enough composure and asked, "What are you doing and why are you making those sounds?" Sesshoumaru obviously knew what she was doing and could smell her arousal. Between the intoxicating smell and the sounds, she was making it driving him insane and certainly not helping his current hormonal problem.  
  
Niju looked at him and turned as read as a poppy flower. "What are you doing here? Were you spying on me while I was bathing? You pervert!" Niju managed to spit out as she tried to run away but before her escape could continue a fluffy wet tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the naked and desire driven Sesshoumaru. I wonder what this is all about. Why can't he just let me leave I have suffered enough embarrassment for one day.  
  
The young girl squired and tried to free herself from the death grip the tail had on her, she would have fought back but she was too embarrassed to do so. As she moved, those last fateful inches she tensed when she felt his throbbing erection pressed against her back. The feeling of his naked body against hers made her shiver and sent tingles down to the area between her legs. "Sesshoumaru why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me go home, don't you think I am embarrassed enough?" groaned the poor red-faced girl.  
  
"Niju I have something to tell you. I hope you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. Iloveyou." Sesshoumaru felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt that since he expressed his love for her he could act out his desires. Sesshoumaru gently moved the hair that blocked the tender flesh of her neck and began to leave light kisses on her neck that became more and more passionate. How long he had wished to feast upon her scent and enjoy her sweetness.  
  
Niju was still in shock trying to ignore the wonderful feelings that Sesshoumaru eliciting from her body. Did he just say he was in love with me? Am I going nuts or is this another dream? "Did you just say you loved me? Because if not you better let me go right now?" growled the young girl. "No I do love you. I want you to be my mate but only if you will accept me." Sesshoumaru said with a descending tone. Niju turned to face him and spoke "You really love me? I love you too and yes, of course I will be your mate. But you will have to explain a little more about what that is." she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself tightly to his chest.  
  
For once, she was completely and utterly happy. "A mate is a life partner in a sense it is marriage. I pledge myself to you and you pledge yourself to me. If one of us passes, the other will pass shortly after so that our souls can be together in the other world before we are reborn again. Do you still want to be my mate?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there stiffly waiting for her to respond. "I still want to be your mate Sesshoumaru; I wouldn't want to spend a minute of my life without you." Niju pulled away from Sesshoumaru and stared into his golden eyes with her love filled ones. Sesshoumaru leaned down to brush his lips against hers and then he slowly moved his kisses to her neck where he bit down drawing blood to leave his mark stating that she was his and his alone. Sesshoumaru then took one of his clawed fingers then began to create a scratch on his chest that bled.  
  
"Niju take my blood as I took yours. This is what will create our bond to each other. You will also gain a few of my powers as I have gained a few of yours." whispered Sesshoumaru into Niju's ear. Niju kissed the wound and licked the blood that flowed from it. Instantly her eyes flashed golden for a moment and her hearing and eyesight enhanced. She was aware of his scent on a completely new level. The scent he as emanating was bringing her desires to a head. She had to be completely his now or she felt she would die.  
  
Niju wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck trying to steady herself as she melted into his arms. Am I ready for this? I love him so much how can I not be wondered Niju. "I don't think it is going to be feasible for us to mate here in this spring.," breathed Sesshoumaru into her ear. With each word spoken a tingle was sent down her back and when he finished speaking she could only nod as Sesshoumaru delicately picked her up and moved towards the shore.  
  
When they reached the sun kissed shore Sesshoumaru gently laid his love on the dew covered grass. Sesshoumaru was shocked when Niju leaned up kissed him as she licked his bottom lip seeking entry into his mouth and he quickly submitted to her demands. She tastes as sweet as her scent. I wonder if all of her tastes as sweet as her lips. Sesshoumaru broke there kiss and was met with and questioning look from Niju and he placed his finger over her lips to hush any questions that may break free from her. Sesshoumaru sat upright so that he could bask in the beauty of his love. His eyes moved from her glittering sapphire blue desire filled eyes, to her pale creamy colored neck, her soft breasts that had a delicate primrose atop each one, to her stomach that one day will be overflowing with life, overflowing with his child, the nest of curls that hid her womanhood, and lastly her long slender legs that will shortly be wrapped around him as she screams his name. She was perfect in everyway possible. (***yeah I know he has aspirations right. I secretly think Sesshoumaru is really just a pervert but he doesn't act on it like Miroku***)  
  
Sesshoumaru positioned himself so that he was covering her body with his. He turned her head to the side and began leaving kisses down her neck that in some areas were busing the tender flesh. His kisses moved lower and lower all the while Niju's pulse rose and moans escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru moved his kisses down to her right breast licked the already erect nipple making his love moan louder. Niju removed the hand that held the finger that was silencing her lips and moved it lower to her left breast as she arched her back. Sesshoumaru did not let this action go unnoticed and began to lick her rosy erect nipple with more force biting it slightly, the smell of her arousal mixed with her heat was driving his instincts insane, and he was moving closer to loosing control and taking her before she was completely ready.  
  
He wanted to savor every moment of his first mating with his soon to be life partner. "Sesshoumaru please I want you now. I don't think I can take much more of this." begged Niju. Sesshoumaru just smirked and moved his kisses lower until he reached her nest of curls. Niju stiffen her body and clenched her knees together afraid of what Sesshoumaru had planned. What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? I know he won't hurt me bu... wondered Niju before her thoughts were cut short when Sesshoumaru gently spread her clenched knees apart.  
  
He ran his clawed hand down her inner thigh inching closer to the one part of her that needed release. Niju's breath quickened as his hand made the journey down her thigh until it reached the outer lips of her womanhood then stopped when she felt his lips follow the same trail his hand had made. Sesshoumaru breathed the sweet musky scent of her arousal, lowered his head, and began to tentatively explore her with his tongue. Niju arched her back while she dug her fingers into the grass as the waves of foreign sensations bombarded her senses.  
  
The sounds she was making was like heaven to his ears, he could hardly believe that he was the cause of this commotion. "Sesshoumaru! Please ..now!" screamed Niju in the throws of passion. Sesshoumaru's body gave into her demands and he covered her with his body pressing his erection to her opening, Niju began to wage a battle between their tongues neither winning nor losing. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss, moved his lips to her ear, and spoke "I believe this may hurt a little. I am so sorry I love you."  
  
However, before he could consummate their mating a piercing scream came from a midst the forest. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Where are you Sesshoumaru!" shouted a very excited caregiver. When Rykana reached the spring her eyes widened at the sight before her. The child that she raised was about to become a man and begin his own family. Sesshoumaru quickly coved Niju with his haori and gave Rykana a death glare. "What do you want! What could be possibly be so important that you disturb me NOW!" growled a very pissed off dog demon.  
  
Rykana smirked at Sesshoumaru and began to explain, "Lady Saiaino went into labor, and there is a problem. Both of you get dressed and come right away. Niju you need to help Lady Saiaino birth her child you are the only one with the power to make sure that happens safely. Come quickly." Rykana ran off back towards the castle to leave Niju and Sesshoumaru cloth themselves and join her at the castle. Both dressed and retreated to the castle in silence.  
  
*********************** Please don't flame me ok it will get better I promise I just think its too soon for them to "do it" ok.thanks and I hope to update frequently.but I am back at school so it is going to be hard. and I don't feel like the 100 questions of "what are you doing" from the people that live in my dorm. OK also please don't forget to review. Much love.. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one not even myself...  
  
Announcements:  
  
Minna I know I suck don't remind me. I lost me muse for a while and recently regained it. I hope you all like this and read my other story Stand Inside Your Love..its cute waffy romance.  
  
Also I would like to give a shout out to all those lovely people who make Inu Yasha wallpaper on my favorite website . I would like to especially point out one artist named Druihd she is absolutely amazing her art is like the next best thing of a half naked Inu Yasha her link is so I recommend you check her out she kicks ass!!!! ja ne luna  
  
********************** And Then There Was Inu Yasha (our favorite little hanyou.well hes mine)  
  
"speech" thoughts  
  
Niju and Sesshoumaru entered the castle with bated breaths. Screams of a women in immense pain echoed the halls. Rykana greeted the lovers upon entry "Come with me Lady Niju.".  
  
When did my title change? pondered the embarrassed girl. As they wandered further into the depths of the castle towards Lady Saiaino's quarters the screams became louder almost to the point that human ears could not withstand them. Upon reaching the room, Rykana signaled for Niju to enter.  
  
On the futon lay a screaming panting woman with a nervous taiyoukai at her side almost in tears. "The baby will not be born she has been like this for too long!" whimpered Inu Tousho. "My Lord please join your son and soon you will have a second. Now leave." commanded the young lady.  
  
Niju walked over Lady Saiaino and kneeled next to the futon. "My Lady, sit up against the pillows and relax." Niju calmly moved herself so that she was sitting in a meditating position next to the women in distress. She placed her hand over the panting women's stomach and a reddish light began to appear as Niju began to chant in a language long forgotten and as old as time itself. The women stopped screaming as the pain began to abate somewhat and watched in wonder as the ball of reddish light moved further down her "belly" (term for a pregnant woman's stomach) and towards the crux between her legs.  
  
"My Lady you need to push now." stated the entranced girl. Saiaino began to push with all she had and after a many screams, a second voice entered the room. Niju grabbed the child and began cleansing it in a bowl of water near the bed. "My Lady you must push again, you must rid your body of the after birth. I will send Rykana to tend to that."  
  
The young woman began to chant over the child again as a white light surrounded the two. My poor child you will have a hard life but one day a young girl from another era shall tame your wild soul.  
  
"Rykana Lady Saiaino needs you to finish with the birth and send for the other two." Niju watched as the last remains of the birth were cleared away. She then passed the sleeping child to his mother. "Inu Yasha. His name should be Inu Yasha." Niju told the exhausted woman.  
  
Niju watched as the taiyoukai entered the room, his son leaning against the doorway with an arrogant smile on his face staring at her. His golden eyes seemed to undress her, Niju's face became scarlet, and she ran out of the room chasing after the Sesshoumaru so she could dispel his ungentlemanly thoughts.  
  
******While Inu's birth Sess and Inu Tousho talk******  
  
"Um, father I know this isn't exactly the time to ask you. But I want Niju for my mate. I already marked her." said as he stared down at his hands hoping his father would not kill him. "You marked her! You know you have to have a mating ceremony first. What were you thinking she is in heat besides!" shouted a very stressed father. "Father I know but I couldn't help myself she was in the spring and well. I love her and she loves me so I didn't see a problem. I am a man and old enough for a family!" pleaded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know that but I would have preferred if you would have told me first. I have no problem with you wanting to mate Niju, but I refuse to let you dishonor her and take her before the ceremony. Do you still not understand she is a goddess and must be treated with the utmost respect? Her elders would shun our family and bring us dishonor." stated Inu Tousho before he was summoned by Rykana to see his new son Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru followed so that he could have a few words with Niju.  
  
********After Inu's Birth*********  
  
Niju chased Sesshoumaru through the winding hallways of the castle until they reached his quarters. He was much faster than she was so he reached his destination first and hid behind the door waiting for Niju to enter. Right as Niju entered the room Sesshoumaru jumped out and grabbed her pinning her against his bare chest. His lips found her neck and began to leave butterfly kisses that trailed towards her shoulder.  
  
The young girl's mind became muddled and her knees weak. "We need to talk about a few things my love." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. He grabbed her hand, which snapped her out of her daze and gestured to her to sit on his bed. Niju looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically "What do we need to talk about. I thought we um pretty much got everything out in the open if you get my drift."  
  
"We have to go through a mating ceremony before I can mate with you technically. I told my father what had happened at the spring and he told me I have to complete the ceremony before I can mate with you but that doesn't mean we can't do other things." a lecherous glint entered Sesshoumaru's eyes before Niju could respond he pounced and pinned her to the bed. "Sesshoumaru you pervert! You didn't even let me respond to what you said baka!" screamed Niju into Sesshoumaru's ear. "Stop screaming! Do you want someone to walk in and find us like this? You still want to be my mate right?" asked Sesshoumaru concern laced his voice.  
  
"Of course but I want to know more about this ceremony that I am going to have to go through. SO GET OFF OF ME!" respond the annoyed girl. However, Sesshoumaru wanted to have a little bit more fun with his soon to be mate. He used one of his hands to hold down both of her dainty wrists and began to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts but was quickly stopped when he reached her clothing. A low annoyed growl emanated from his throat, he was about to slice her clothing off when he felt her knees dig into his ribs. "You cut my clothes I swear you will have another broken rib to cry over." growled Niju sounding very similar to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Niju received an odd look "You never growled before." with that, said his grip loosened and Niju used the opportunity to escape from his Sesshoumaru's grip. "It is something I picked up from being around you all of the time. I can also see and hear better also from the marking." "Oh. I guess I can't sneak up on you anymore huh?" Sesshoumaru touched his lips to Niju's but she pushed him away slightly "I need to get home Yuri will be worried I didn't come back from my bath. I will see you tomorrow dog boy!" She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and left for her home.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid back on his bed and his thoughts wandered to the girl he was in love with. Only if Rykana had come a little later she would have been mine. Well she is but not completely. She tasted so much better than she smelled and her breasts.. Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted closed as he replayed the morning's events.  
  
*********************** ok I know is suck it took me like forever to update.. well have fun 


	6. Chapter 6

Announcements: come on read them u know u wana I don't own no body.. Hey I was thinking the other day did you ever wonder what Inu Yasha would look like if he was real? I thought about it and even though he is like hella hot in the anime. I think I would be quivering in my flip flops if he were real.. Think about this a 6ft+ guy with yellow eyes, white hair, fangs, claws, and dog ears.. That would make for an odd looking person.but then again he might be really hot. Ah well my rambling is over.. hence forth with the story  
  
ja ne luna  
  
answers to questions: just a guy: no she isn't kagome. but kagome will be part of the story give it time.and no shes not a past life of kagome and kikyo  
  
************************** The End of One Life and the Beginning of Another (humor me and think that youkai develop a little quicker than humans..not much though.This is about a year after Inu was born perhaps a little longer so bear with me.since communication was slow it took forever to send out the invitations..like duh lol)  
  
The days after Inu Yasha's birth were hectic. Inu Tousho had forgotten what it was like having a young child around the castle and all of the responsibility that came with it. Inu Tousho thought that it would be good practice for his son and his future mate to watch little Inu Yasha while his mate recovered from the birth. The two spent many nights awake walking the floors with a crying pup or waking up in the morning to be greeted with a hungry screaming inu hanyou who wanted a clean diaper.  
  
One Night.. Niju scooped up the freshly washed and changed pup and slowly walked to Sesshoumaru's chamber hoping Inu Yasha would suddenly fall asleep and let her get some much needed rest. Niju crawled into bed next to Sesshoumaru and cuddled Inu Yasha to her chest so that he slept between her and Sesshoumaru. Thankfully the baby slipped into the world of slumber and Niju was able to join him immediately after. Sesshoumaru woke when she entered the bed and placed an arm around the two of them Hopefully one day I will have a son of my own that will grow up to be like his father. Sesshoumaru went back to sleep only to be woken up again by a screaming pup. "Oh why must you be hungry now. Come on lets go get some milk for you." Maybe we will wait a while before we have children. Sesshoumaru fed the child but was unable to get the child to go back to sleep so it was another sleepless night for him.  
  
Niju and Sesshoumaru received some training in parenthood both the lord and lady of the house felt it would be most beneficial for them being as that they would be parents themselves soon. Inu Yasha slept in a room that was not very far from Sesshoumaru's room he was fascinated with his older brother to the point that his first word was "fluffy". Niju had taught him this of course but Sesshoumaru proud that fluffy was his first word. He would also wander to his room when he was scared and sleep in his bed like he had when he was a new born pup. The sight of the two "pups" was enough to melt anyone's heart.  
  
Fluffy?!?!?! Niju was washing and dressing Inu Yasha for the day he was already a full year old and was walking around the castle but he had yet to say word. Some of the servants began to wonder if he was a mute. Niju was chatting away to him "Today fluffy and me are going to take you where we met and go swimming. It is such a nice day. I met fluffy when I was four years old and he was outside for the first time. He was the cutest little puppy. He had these soft fluffy ears and tail. But I like your ears best of all." Niju reached her hand out and began scratch Inu Yasha's ears. He leaned into her hand and giggled (dogs don't purr ok) when she pulled her hands away he whimpered and looked sad like a hurt puppy.  
  
"Oh you like that huh? Your brother did also." After Inu Yasha was dressed the task of brushing his beautiful silver hair was next. He liked having his hair brushed but would scream when a knot or matte was found. As she was brushing his hair Sesshoumaru entered the room with a bouquet of wild flowers for her. As he entered the room Inu Yasha began to fidget so Niju let him down from her lap so he could run to his brother. When he seen Sesshoumaru enter the room he yelled "FLUFFY!" only like a child and then ran to his brother. Both Niju and Sesshoumaru were stunned silent, of all the words he could of said he said "fluffy" surely Sesshoumaru was going to be a bit annoyed with Niju. The remainder of the day Inu Yasha walked around the castle saying "fluffy" to everyone and eveything. As the days passed Inu Yasha's vocabulary increased in number but no one ever forgot "fluffy".  
  
Back to the story.. Time passed as it always does and before anyone could believe it, Inu Yasha was almost two and held a temperament that was similar to his brother's when he was that age. Inu Yasha was more excited than anyone else was about the wedding. His two favorite people were getting married and were going to make him children to play with. So his mother told him. It was now the night before the wedding and he was told by his father that he had to stay with Rykana and Yuri for the night because Lady Saiaino and Lord Inu Tousho needed to speak with the young couple. Inu Yasha didn't like this one bit but he did as his father requested because he was a big boy. He didn't care for Rykana or Yuri they were both mean to him and refused to play with him. Rather they would sit around the table in their room and gossip.  
  
The lords and ladies from all around the country gathered for this momentous occasion. The heir to the western lands was finally taking a mate, this was a joyous time indeed. The castle was alive with a flurry of activity, exotic flowers from all over the different lands were being shipped to the area near the pond and it had turned into something that resembled a shrine. It was the night before her wedding and Lady Saiaino promised a night with just the two of them. Niju would finally be able to see the kimono she was going to wear and learn more about married life. What ever that was suppose to mean.  
  
******Later that night after the two go their separate ways**********  
  
Niju makes her way to Lady Saiaino's chamber her stomach has been turning all day. First, she was surrounded by dozens of people that she did not know, then she probed about her linage, and worst of all the women wanted to know why she was marked but not mated. Some believed it was because she was less than pure? Niju was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to deal with was another person who would just interrogate her about something. She groaned as she knocked on her lady's door.  
  
"Come in child." squealed an overly happy women. Niju just rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "Hello Milady I am here as you requested. What must you speak with me about?" recited the girl. "Oh Niju I must show you, your ceremonial kimono. It was once Sesshoumaru's mothers. I am most certain she would of wanted you to wear it in her honor." Lady Saiaino was holding up the kimono with two hands for Niju's inspection. The kimono was magnificent it was the purest white Niju had ever seen. On the bright white satin lay embroidered dogs with silver thread. It was an absolutely breath taking sight.  
  
Niju outstretched a hand to feel the fine fabric not believing such beauty could exist in the form of silk. The fabric flowed over her fingers like a cool liquid. "Child let's see how it looks on you." Niju disrobed and Lady Saiaino helped her into to the exquisite clothing. Niju slowly turned to view herself in the mirror then gasped. Her dainty hands covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "I look like a bride. I wish my family could watch the ceremony tomorrow." She turned and sought comfort in Saiaino's embrace. Saiaino had become Niju's surrogate mother, she taught her about growing up and becoming a woman.  
  
"Cheer up sweetie I have yet to tell you how to control your husband." Saiaino gave Niju a devious grin. "Dry your eyes and change your clothes we have much to discuss about being mated." Niju quickly changed her clothes but she could not rid her heart of the sadness it held. After all these years she still missed her family terribly and wanted nothing more than to see them again and tell them of her life with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Niju seated herself next to Saiaino on the futon nervously. Saiaino was truly enjoying herself she had little female companionship during her stay with her lord, Niju was always near but she always viewed her as a child since she was not married. A woman was not a woman until she married and ran her own household. "Come here child we must speak about your wedding night. I am sure you are a bit more knowledgeable than you should be due to your little tryst with Sesshoumaru?" smirked Saiaino. "Well.um.well you.um see here.it just kind of happened. We didn't mate completely, I am still untouched in that way." stammered Niju  
  
"I see. Do you remember the talks we had man seasons ago?" Niju stared down at her hands and squeaked "Yes my lady." "Well then we shall get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow. Good night dear you will make a wonderful bride." Both women settled down to sleep for tomorrow was going to be rather hectic and very stressful.  
  
**************Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Inu Tousho discuss the mating****** "Sesshoumaru come here son. This was the hakama and haori that I was mated in and well I would like for you to wear it. Niju is going to wear your mother's kimono from that ceremony." the demon lord held the haori up to his chest and staring at it will teary eyed memories. He loved Sesshoumaru's mother very much but she was taken from him during the birth of their second pup was still born when it arrived in this world, it was unable to know the joys of life. He never named the female pup because it would of made the death not so generic and more realistic. If a life has no name when it passes it is easily forgotten and involves little pain. But if a name is attached to that life it becomes a person and the pain is real. Sesshoumaru was too young to understand what had transpired but the poor boy did not have a mother for many years before Saiaino came along and even after it took him a long time to view her as a mother figure.  
  
The haori that Inu Tousho held up was a fine black material that had silver dogs embroidered on it. This was the mating ceremony ensemble of his people. "Father I would be honored to wear your mating ceremony hakama and haori at my ceremony." Sesshoumaru took the Haori from his father and examined the fabric the scent of his father and mother still lingered on it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow you will take over my title as lord of the western lands and begin training. Unfortunately you will be away from your bride for long periods of time but you must learn how to maneuver through the lands and learn of your people. Two days after the ceremony we will leave so make sure you give me a grand child before then." teased Inu Tousho. "Father I am not ready to bring you grandchildren nor am I ready to become lord of the western lands." whined Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru you will learn to be a great lord and father like I have." Inu Tousho looked at his son with annoyance. "I will do as you ask father but no grandchildren yet. I want to enjoy married life first. After taking care of Inu Yasha I realize I am not ready to have any pups just yet." Sesshoumaru's face beamed with a smile  
  
"On the bright side tomorrow you will get to finish what you started at that hot spring and may the god of fertility bless you with a pup of your own. Lets go to sleep boy we have much to do tomarrow." Sesshoumaru held the haori to his nose again, he wanted to remember his mother's scent for tomorrow his and Niju's scent will cover his parents and be left like that for the next generation. He threw the haori over a chair and laid down in his bed next to his father to sleep just as he did when he was a child. Tomorrow he would become a man and take over the title lord of the western lands becoming the next fearless leader. I wonder if I will be a good husband to Niju? Will she bring me any sons? Will I be a great leader? Why is life so complicated? His father would begin his training a few days after the ceremony and he would be away from Niju. The boy anxiously let sleep take him for tomorrow he was going to become another person.  
  
***************************************************** ok people sorry this took so long my keyboard was out of commission for a while and I had to wait until I could get a new one. So thanks for being patient and loving me because I am the bestest person you know.ook I felt this chapter should end here .. the next one will include the ceremony and the wedding night and baby inu's gotta love baby inu's..Also I would like to say that I know this chapter sucks but my beta reader fell off of the planet so I am winging it for grammar ok. Chapter Seven : Mating Ceremonies and Interrupting Baby Inu's 


	7. Chapter 7

Announcements!!!!!!! Hear ye Hear ye Read all about it!!!!  
  
Well I am on my vacation I am at my dads place for the week living the life of a person who lives in the middle of no where. After six hours on a train one tends to get a little tired. Did I ever tell you trains suck. I leave for school August 24th. I am going to try and update as much as possible before I go back and probably a little after school starts. Well on with the story!!  
  
Ja ne, Luna  
  
Ooooo I would like to give a shout out to Urd-Chan and her story Temple of the Dog. I highly recommend it. Got to love Inu in a kilt its hot stuff!!!! Ok when you are done this go on FF.net and find it and read & review it... *********************************************************** Mating Ceremonies and Interrupting Baby Inu's  
  
The day began before the dawn's early light for the two lovebirds. Sesshoumaru slowly crept out of his bedchamber towards that of his stepmother's to fetch his love. As he neared he heard the sounds of a person stirring beginning the day. Sesshoumaru stilled and waited the last thing he wanted to see was his stepmother in the morning in his condition. The fierce dog demon sought refuge in the shadows and watched as the person emerged from the darkened room, to his relief it was the one person he was waiting for.  
  
"Niju" whispered Sesshoumaru trying to gain the attentions of his bride. Needless to say she is not exactly a morning person and was not paying much attention to the world around her. She was only intent on going to the hot springs to relax before she had the utmost pleasure of having her soon to be family watch her become one of them. She already had a very prestigious lineage being a goddess but this added to it. Not only governing the earth she would now take possession of the western lands and govern its people. She was not sure if she really wanted to do that.  
  
Sesshoumaru became impatient with Niju and crept up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth to prevent any scream that might of erupted. When Sesshoumaru placed his arms around his bride, she stiffened in fright until his lips lowered to her throat and began to nibble on his mark. She leaned into his embrace as her eyes slowly slid shut. Her hand reached up to the hand covering her mouth and removed it to speak "Sesshoumaru what are you doing up so early? And why are you kissing me like that? Your relatives.."  
  
She halted her speech with a gasp as Sesshoumaru slipped open her sleeping kimono with his left hand and began to massage her right breast slightly pinching the nipple trying to bring it to a hardened bud. His other hand traveled down her smooth flat stomach towards the nest of curls that covered what defined her as female. He slowly began to massage the swollen bud of nerves making it swell to the point it emerged from its covering making her moan softly with need. "Sesshoumaru please this torture is too much. What if someone wakes up and finds us?" "No one will find us none of my relatives are awake so it is just you and me. I want you more than you can imagine right now." "But your relatives will be able to smell you on me?" She moaned louder as his ministrations sped up sending another wave of heat through her body. She was about to explode when a clawed finger entered her.  
  
"Niju why are you making funny noises? Fluffy what are you doing? Are you playing? Whys do you smell funny?" A small dog hanyou holding a stuffed toy inquired. The two lovers stiffened and Niju hastily closed her kimono and Sesshoumaru straightened himself tried to hide his affliction from his little brother. He was too young to learn about how a man's body works. Niju walked over to Inu Yasha "Shouldn't you still be asleep Inu-chan?" Inu Yasha just nodded "Would you like to go get a bath with me?" She scooped the toddler up whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear "We will finish that later AFTER the ceremony." The sounds of Niju and Inu Yasha chattering were heard through out the halls as they made their way to the hot springs.  
  
That woman is going to be the death of me. Only if Inu Yasha hadn't found us. I don't know if I am going to make it through the ceremony without exploding. The frustrated dog demon quickened his pace and followed after Niju and his brother. Upon reaching the hot spring Sesshoumaru jumped into a high tree and watched his love play with Inu Yasha like he were her own pup. As much as Inu Yasha had interrupted at inopportune times and woke him up in the middle of the night he looked after him like he was his own pup. Sesshoumaru wondered if he would one day have pups of his own to care for and be the next heir to the throne. The lives of his unborn pups flashed before his eyes, as did the remainder of his life. During his daze he felt complete and happy something that he had only felt when he was near Niju. Little did he know things would change drastically and for the worse. (AN: I know you will find out later)  
  
As Sesshoumaru planned out the rest of his life Niju and Inu Yasha left the hot spring, and retreated back to the castle. When they arrived the castle was alive with activity, and many were searching high and low for the young girl in question. The transformation from maiden to bride had to be made and then from bride to wife. She was to be dressed in the ceremonial white kimono that signified the ability to be "painted" any color the family; she was being given to, wished. Niju was uninformed about the information of Sesshoumaru being given the title of Lord of the Western Lands and that after the ceremony he would be gone for extensive periods of time. Nevertheless, all worries are abandoned on such a momentous occasion.  
  
Inu Yasha was walking by the side of the woman who looked after him the most. He loved his mother dearly but she was always suffering from some ailment and he was unable to be with her. He looked to Niju as his surrogate mother. Lady Saiaino was searching franticly for Niju, the ceremony was to start in a few hours, and the bride and groom were nowhere to be found. Inu Tousho was sent to search for his son; with his exceptional sense of smell, locating Sesshoumaru should be a small feat assuming he was not experiencing any apprehension about the ceremony.  
  
Niju was quickly found when she entered the castle due to the many women who had been instructed to find her by the lady of the house. A large opposing woman with wrinkles and clawed hands that had a shroud of white hair covering her body grabbed Niju, dragging her towards the dressing chambers.  
  
The young maiden was not given a moment to rationalize what had just happened all she could comprehend at the moment was this scary woman was dragging her somewhere and a giggling Inu Yasha was following her. As she neared the room, the woman spoke "Child how dare you see your husband before the ceremony. Do you not know this shall bring disaster to your marriage?" The woman spoke firm and never looked at Niju, she also bore a resemblance to that of Sesshoumaru. Niju began to analyze what the woman had said to her as she was passed to another set of hands who began dressing her and styling her hair. How could something so simple destroy a marriage? I love Sesshoumaru with all of my heart and he loves me also why should some old wives tale affect us.  
  
** Inu Tousho found his son in a matter of minutes in a daze sitting high in the tree that he had used to spy on him that fateful night when he found the young girl that was going to be his bride. It brought back many memories some wanted and some unwanted. "Sesshoumaru it is time for you to go back and ready yourself for the ceremony." Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to his father "Father when you were going to marry my mother did you sit and wonder what your life was going to be like and the lives of your pups?" Inu Tousho smiled he remembered the day he married Sesshoumaru's mother; it was the happiest day of his life he sat in this exact tree wondering, and pondering the same worries.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what you are feeling and thinking are the same things that I wondered when I married your mother. Nevertheless, I loved your mother very much and knew that she would always be with me and that she would give me a strong heir to take over my kingdom. I miss your mother very much but I do not regret any part of our life. Cherish the time you have with your mate and only regret the opportunities you did not take. Everything happens for a reason may it be good or bad but a reason nonetheless. Now come on lets go get you ready to become a man, I want some grandchildren." His father's words calmed him a bit but they also disturbed him a bit. Cherish the time you have with your mate. But Niju can't die she is a goddess.  
  
** The time had come for the two star crossed lovers to become man and wife, and receive all of the well wishes that one receives on a day such as this. All were seated, and watched as Niju made her way up the isle demurely towards her husband. Sesshoumaru was standing with an air of arrogance at the alter; his demeanor was that of a young lord awaiting his destiny. When Niju reached the alter she looked up at her husband to see him smiling giving her the confidence she needed. The ceremony was long, and tedious forcing the time to pass even slower until its finish. About half way through the ceremony Inu Yasha fell asleep on his mother's lap, and began to snore slightly drawing mild attention to him from those seated near.  
  
After several hours, the two were pronounced husband and wife thus joining them until the sands of time ran dry. Lord Inu Tousho stood up after the ceremony to deliver the information that Sesshoumaru would now become the lord of the western lands, and that he would begin his training two days after the ceremony. All were rejoicing except for one guest who was uninvited causing it to attend in the shadows. His lord would be pleased that the women were going to be left alone with that putrid child. The goddess's powers could be of use to his lord, the slithering being left to deliver the news of the newly named lord to his master. (AN: No it's not Naraku)  
  
The day waned; the night was upon them, and it was time for the bride and groom to consummate their joining. Lord Inu Tousho and Lady Saiaino ushered the newlywed couple into the castle to a room that was to be designated as theirs from this point on. The room was very ornate with many paintings, and tapestries covering the walls, the futon was covered with white satin. The many pillows that were placed at the top of the futon were covered with a red embroidered satin each giving a different blessing. The older couple left the younger couple with blessings of fertility and stamina. The younger couple blushed at the blessings. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Niju and slowly untied the embroidered white kimono as Niju's hands stretched forth, and cupped his face on either side. She pulled his lips towards hers only to be met with a smoldering kiss that took her breath away.  
  
She licked Sesshoumaru's bottom lip seeking entry while her hands went to her kimono that was still being held onto her body by one tie causing her to curse the blasted contraption that held it together. Sesshoumaru's claw sliced through the last tied holding it closed. The burdensome cloth slid down her body then fell to the floor with a soft thud only to be kicked aside as the lovers made their way towards the futon. Sesshoumaru was in a daze, drunk off the scent of her arousal, and the sensations she was causing in his body.  
  
Desperate hands sought the ties of Sesshoumaru's haori only to find that it had already been untied, and was drifting down his shoulders while his hands unraveled the ties that held his hakema to his body. Sesshoumaru pressed his mate's nude form to him relishing in the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, the feeling of her rapid heartbeat, and the undistinguishable look of love in her blue eyes. He wanted to stare into her eyes forever knowing that she would never leave him. She was the person who made him strong who could take away all of his pain with just a single smile. She was his love. Sesshoumaru placed his lips on the outer shell of her ear and whispered, "Are you ready my love?" Niju's face slightly colored then nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently laid Niju onto the futon, her hair fanned out around her head giving her an ethereal look as the moonlight that flooded the room through the window making her skin glow. Sesshoumaru laid down next to her using his elbow to support his head. His claw delicately traced Niju's nipple causing her to gasp slightly, his lips followed the same trail of his claw causing her to moan. He enjoyed the feeling of her hardened nipple on his tongue she tastes as sweet as I remember. He felt her arms wrap around him holding him to her as if she was afraid he was going to disappear. Many nights she had dreamed of this moment only to be awakened by the screams of a young child.  
  
Sesshoumaru covered Niju with his body and crushed his lips to hers eliciting a moan from her swollen lips. His arousal was painful but he did not want to rush this since he only had two days before he left and wanted to make the most of it. Niju ran her nails down his back causing him to rub his hardened member against her pubic mound causing her moan in response. Sesshoumaru slid his tongue past her lips as she moaned; an age-old war between them had begun neither winning dominance. A clawed hand made its way between the two bodies seeking the area that was shrouded in a nest of curls. Mindful of his claws he gently massaged the area around her swollen buddle of nerves causing her to moan loudly. His kisses had moved from her lips to the mark he created so long ago. Her body felt like it was going to explode he was torturing her; making her want him to the point of begging.  
  
His lips moved once again to that of her breasts he could never get enough of them, they held him in utter fascination. He encircled her areola with his tongue and then tugged at it with his teeth. He wanted to hear her beg for him, so he slid two of his fingers into her tight wet opening causing her hips to move on their own accord. His movements began slowly torturing her; as a result her frantic pants, and moans became more than he could handle. His kisses moved lower yet again, she still was not begging him to take her, and this displeased him. He knew she was a stubborn woman but this was ridiculous.  
  
He left wet kisses that trailed down from between her breasts to her navel then lastly to the area between her legs. He kept his lips only about an inch from her and gently blew on her wet folds thus gaining a low moan. "Sesshoumaru why must you torture me?" "I want to hear you beg." after stating that he lowered his lips to her most intimate part; his tongue slowly traced the outside of swollen bundle of nerves, all the while his fingers still slowly pumped her. Her body felt like it was on fire, and that she was about to explode any minute. Sesshoumaru was enjoying this torture more than she thought necessary, no one could ever accuse him of not being an attentive lover.  
  
Her hands sought purchase on the one thing she could reach. Her hands quickly became entangled in his snow colored locks urging him to let her find release. A thin layer of sweat covered her as her body became slightly flushed. Her wish was granted she felt an intense ball of heat between her legs only to be released into a blinding pleasure that started between her legs, and slowly diffused throughout her body. Just at the moment she climaxed she screamed her lovers name into the night with the unfortunate side effect of waking up a pup with exceptional hearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked inward he may of not made her beg but he did succeed in making her scream. As her breathing returned to normal her lips were attacked again with a bruising force by her lover. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss slightly panting he leaned over, and whispered into her ear "This will hurt but I assure you that I will make you scream many more times before the night is through." "I assure you that I will have you screaming also my love." giggled Niju. Sesshoumaru placed the tip of his length at her opening, and slowly entered her. She was extremely wet from his ministrations but was very tight because of her virginity. It was testing his control. He wanted to plunge into her warm depths repeatedly with little regard. When he reached the barrier that signified her maidenhood, he leaned down capturing her lips, and quickly broke it. When he pulled away, he whispered words of endearment through his kisses.  
  
When he felt her relax, and tentatively push her hips forward causing her lover to moan, it was almost more than he could handle. They wrapped their arms around each other as slow pace was set only to be quickened when Niju wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru causing him to go deeper, and her to moan louder. Her moans only aroused him more it was as if they were begging for something more. Little did they know a pup named Inu Yasha woke up one of his caregivers telling her he heard strange noises coming from a room in the castle; causing the other caregiver to wake because of the conversation. Both of the caregivers told him it was nothing, and for him to go back to sleep. Toddlers are very inquisitive so Inu Yasha ran out of the room bounding towards where he heard the strange sounds emanating from. Even at his young age he was much too fast for his caregivers to catch him and he knew it.  
  
He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the room where he could smell his brother and his brother's mate. However, there was another smell he did not understand, when he opened the door he saw his brother laying on top of Niju, and they were making funny noises. "What are you doing?" Both of the lovers turned around to be greeted by an inquisitive pup. Niju and Sesshoumaru colored instantly but turned a shade reader when their past caregivers entered the room to scoop Inu Yasha up, and take him to their room. "We are so very sorry. He ran away from us," Rykana spoke. All three hastily exited the room, and closed the door. Neither knew who was more embarrassed.  
  
"I guess that is something we will have to deal with when we have pups of our own." commented Niju; as a response she received a growl from Sesshoumaru. "You can be such a baby sometimes Sesshoumaru. Its not like he knows what we are doing." "But still." Niju became frustrated with the new demon lord, and flipped him so he was on his back only to finish what had been started.  
  
"I guess we won't be getting much sleep tonight? Huh dear?" Lady Saiaino yawned as she rolled over to face her husband. "I guess not koshii, but on the bright side we will be grand parents soon," stated Inu Tousho as he leaned over, and kissed his wife. To everyone's dismay, moans and growls were heard into the early morning hours.  
  
******************************************** Ah well.it isn't called mating ceremonies and interrupting baby inu's for no reason...I have nothing else to say other than I don't know what the hell the next chapter is gonna be on.but when I know you will know..o and also please review I'm a nice person you know.. 


End file.
